My Life As a Maid in The Varia Headquarters
by Methane
Summary: Anthea was sent to be a maid for the Varia, But how will she cope with our messy, twisted Mafioso Family? She's been stuck with an old lady for all her life, and she has no idea how to iron clothes or what a washing machine is! BelXOC, slight XS. R&R [hiatus]
1. Varia: such a nice sounding last name

Ciaossu~ This is my first time writing a KHR fanfic! Well, my second time…but my first fanfic was…a failure…=_= so it doesn't count! Eh…R&R and tell me if there are any Mary Sues or…wrong info etc!!!!! flames are welcome too (especially dying will flames!!! Hahaha…that was lame….xD)

::Warning::

*My OC is a mary sue

*The events that happen are extremely cliche-y and don't make sense

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here, other than Anthea!

-Italy

"VOOOOIIIIII! Talk, woman! How did you get in here?"

The razor-sharp, glinting sword pressed itself against my throat, as if it is going to take my life any second. That is probably going to happen soon, though.

I stared in horror at the five leather-clad men…am I really going to die here? By the hands of those scary looking strangers? Did she really want me to die, sending me here? I don't want to die yet! Then again, how a 14 year old girl like me happened to be wandering around-alone-in the Varia's Headquarters (Which I only found out later)? That will take a few hours to explain….

-On the streets of Italy

"Please, don't die…" The thirteen year old pleaded, kneeling at the side of an extremely old wooden bed. Lying on the bed was a woman who looked as old, if not older, as the bed itself. From the lone candlestick, everything in the shabby little cottage seemed to be cast with a sickly yellow shade, including the inhabitants. Then again, the woman would have looked the same even with the best electric lights on earth surrounding her.

"For heaven's sake, stop your pathetic whining, girl!" The old lady glared at the younger girl by her, though her eyes were not mad but filled with tireness. "Death is inevitable."

"But…where would I go when you are gone?!" The girl cried, grasping the old woman's hand tightly, as though that will prevent her from slipping to the land of the dead.

"Who ever said that you will be going back to the streets…let go of my hand before you wring it off!" the woman snapped, and the girl reluctantly released her hand. The lady paused a moment to gasp for breath, then continued. "You poor, ugly thing…even though you are pretty much useless and are a great waste of space, I have found a place for you to stay. Do you know that house on the hillside?"

"You mean…the white cottage?" The girl asked.

"No, the mansion!" The old lady sighed in annoyance. "Go get that…letter over on the…table…" Without wasting a second, the girl grabbed the envelope lying on the only table in the whole room. She tried to open it, but the woman stopped her.

"Don't open it yet, stupid duck!" she coughed, spraying spittle all over the girl. "Go to the mansion…you shall have a job there, as a…maid…You will work for the people there, and in return they'll give you money, food and a room. When you go there, give that letter to my son. He'll let you stay once you read it! Understand?"

"But I…" the girl tried to ask, but stopped from the piercing glare she was given. "I understand."

"Good, now let me die in peace!" Finishing that sentence, the woman closed her eyes.

She seemed to be recalling some events in her life, for her lips drew upwards into a smile. After a few minutes, her breathing got slower and slower, until it finally ceased and the girl knew that her mistress had passed on to the next life. A couple of tears slid down her cheek and she wiped them away; even if her mistress was sharp tongued and quick to slap her, she has lived with her for as long as she can remember. But now Mistress was gone, and she is to go to the mansion…and to get a job there. It seemed that Mistress had already made plans about what to do with her when she is dead…but Mistress had forgotten to tell her one thing: who is Mistress' son?

"Here…here I go…" the girl stood in front of the elegant house, studying the name plate by the door. It took her five minutes before she made out what was written on it. "Vah…Vary…Varia…what a nice name, it sounds so elegant! Maybe a rich lady lives here…or maybe a noble family! One who fancies the Victorian Era?" Filled with confidence and sure that the people who inhabited this house was a noble family obsessed with the Victorian Era, she picked up her tiny suitcase and opened the front door gently. A hallway was revealed, dimly lit, with luxurious carpeting and a high ceiling. _So…elegant…!_

"This house is so beautiful," the girl sighed, looking at all the exquisite decorations. It seemed that there was a pattern repeated often in this house, a symbol of two crossed guns and a bullet in the middle, plus fancy designs surrounding it. Perhaps it is the family sign? On the end of the hallway was a door, slightly opened. Peering inside, she saw about five or six leather clad people, their backs facing her. She had thought that the owner of this house would be dressed smartly in an expensive tuxedo or maybe fancy silk gowns, but leather-clad…so the people are more modern in dressing styles? She did not go in, but continued to study the people…

-Inside the room

"Boss, that woman outside has been staring at us for a long time, should we…?"

"Did you let it in, idiot Prince?"

"It's got to be the long hair…ushishishi…"

"I really want to collect an entrance fee!"

"I have no interest in women…"

"Annoying, I have enough of it!"

-Back to my P.O.V

"Should I go in?" I mused under my breath. Should I just barge in, or perhaps with a polite knock?

BAM! The door suddenly opened, and I was slammed into the wall. Even with the soft wallpaper, the impact hurts…a lot…

"Ouch…!" I gasped, rubbing the back of my head. Will I go wrong in the head from that impact? I hope not…! While trying to get up, a cold thing pressed itself against my throat. It took me a few seconds to notice that it was a sword, and that the looks on the people were not very…friendly.

"VOOOOIIII! Talk, woman! How did you get in here?" The man holding the sword roared at me. My, such pretty long, silver hair! Wait! *smacks self* what am I thinking? He might kill me any minute!

"Aiyaya…this girl has such an unfitting face! If only she was a boy…" Another man said, one with his pinkies upright.

'Idiot Prince! You let this woman in, right?" My assaulter, the long hair, yelled at someone.

"Of course not," A blond boy who looks younger than the others and is wearing a crystal tiara remarked, "Long haired let her in yourself!"

"Why me?" Long haired asked.

"Because I'm a prince!" The boy laughed a quite weird laugh. _Strange…and I thought that my laugh was weird!_

"Bastard, don't waste your weird logic on me!"

"Ushishishi…prince, prince!"

"You're so noisy!" When Long Haired finished, the two got into a fight…Looking at them fight, I stood up slowly, relieved that I won't get chopped up…yet. Now, I inspect the people in front of me…

One held an umbrella, and did not talk at all

One who kept poking me, sighing that I have such good skin.

One baby who had his face covered and has a frog on his head, who kept telling me to pay an entrance fee

One sword waving long haired guy

One tiara-wearing guy who called himself a prince and seems like the youngest next to the baby

What sort of house is this…so scary! _I guess I should escape when I still have time! _I started inching away towards the door...

BOOM! Suddenly, a large hole was blasted from the wall, and a man stepped out. Everything ceased, and all eyes turned to the newly arrived man, including my own.

"B…Boss!" Long Haired and Tiara Head yelped at the same time, as though this man was a teacher and they were two youngsters stepping out of line.

"…TRASH!" The man roared, then swiftly grabbed them by the hair and slammed their heads into the wall. _Scary…._That looked even scarier than being threatened by the Long Hair earlier!

"Who is this?" the man, Boss, asked coldly, turning his even colder glare to me. My knees almost trembled, but surprisingly, I did not feel scared. Something about his glare reminded my of the glares Mistress used to send me…perhaps I am just used to being abused badly? Laughs on the inside. _Wait…no time for laughing! What if he slams me to the wall too? That'd be bad…really bad!_

"We don't know, I think she ran in…" the umbrella holding man shrugged, and held up his umbrella. "Should I…?"_ Should you what…poke me with your umbrella? *laughs* Nooo no time for laughing!_

"Wait…someone told me to come here…!" I said in a hurry.

"Who dare tell you to find the Varia? Talk! Is it the Ninth…?" Long Haired yelled, already recovered from the crash as though it was no big deal. I have a feeling that he never talks properly like a regular person…then again, who in this house seems normal?! The man, Boss, glared daggers at him and slammed him against the wall again. _Ouch…_So I have to introduce myself. Why didn't I think about that before? Oh wait, because someone was pointing their sword at me!

"My name is Andrea, and I am an orphan…I think…anyways I lived on the streets...at least that's what they told me...until I was taken in by a kind lady whom I called 'Mistress' and so I don't know her real name. She died yesterday, and before she died, she told me to come here and get a job. She said to find her son and give him this letter, and I'll get to stay," I recited, pulling out the envelope.

Long Hair, recovered again, reached for it, only to be knocked against the wall yet again. Scary Man snatched the envelope and ripped it open carelessly. _So everything has to go pass Scary Man first…_ Scary Man's eyes scanned through the letter fast, growing slightly wider as he read it. Then, he sighed as though annoyed, and suddenly the letter burst into flames; flames that appeared from Scary Man's hands!_ No…no way…flames? B…but…the only ones who has flames…Mistress said that only a few chosen people can call up flames called dying will flames…and they are all part of the mafia! WHAT?! I'll be working for the…mafia? AAAAAAH! NO!!!!!_ While I was screaming to myself in my head, Scary Man studied me with scorn. Finally, he opened his mouth.

"Trash." He said simply, and then glared at the men one by one…then at me. Is it just me, but did he actually seem to…not glare as much when he glared at me? "You. You get to stay."

"B…Boss?" Umbrella Man said in disbelief, staring at me, then at Scary Man, then back again.

"TRASH!" Scary Man suddenly barked at Long Hair, who seemed to recover and is now smoothing out his hair, "Take her to the empty room. She is your responsibility now. No one hurts her, UNDERSTAND? For now." With that, he walked away. It seems that he is able to walk with force yet be graceful at the same time. How on earth does he do that? The hallway was silent for a few seconds, until the boy giggled.

"Ushishishi…A new toy for the Prince!" he laughed. I gulped a little. _Me…toy…? NO! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!_

"Now, now, we don't want to scare the girl do we, Bel?" the green-haired man said, smiling. I have no idea how he looked like, for he wore a pair of dark sunglasses. Not that I want to see how he really looks like! "Now, what is your name? You certainly have a name, do you?"

"Uh…" I muttered, not sure what to say. Hey, I just faced a life-or-death experience…twice in a row!

"Ushishishi…you don't look like a girl," the boy declared, laughing. Now, that was insulting!

'I am a girl," I snapped. Why is it that people always think I am a guy? Sure, so perhaps I always hide my hair in a hat, and that my hard, narrow face will suit a guy much better, plus I _am_ unnaturally high, but can't anyone see my figure? It's not my fault that I have nothing other than old torn jeans and a baggy sweatshirt to wear…but can't they at least be a little more observing?

"She's a he, she's a he." The boy chanted, "Your name…is…Jack! Ushishishi…Jack, Jack…"

"I am not a boy and my name is not Jack!" I told him. "I am Anthea…and I am as much girl as Umbrella Man is a guy! I would have said as much as you are a guy, but I think you are more of a homo who never got his growth spurt than a guy!"

"Ooh…sharp tongued girl…" Mr. Green Haired chuckled, "I am Lussuria, the voluntary mama of this Family! Nice-to-meet-you~" _I…did not need to know that…but for some reason, he really does have that 'mommy-like' feeling to him…gah…_

"…" Umbrella man glared at me, and then stormed away.

"Why on earth is he like that, I never did anything to him." I asked Mr. Greem…I mean, Lussuria.

"That's Levi. Don't worry, he is always like that! Whenever Boss gives special attention to someone else, he gets jealous!" Lussuria said soothingly, and nodded towards Long Hair. "Like Squalo, he is always envious of Squalo."

"I am Mammon," the hooded baby announced, and held out a check. "This is the entrance fee plus the fee for answers." _My, my…such a money-obsessed baby! Who taught such baby to be so money-greedy? Is he even a normal baby? Or is he…one of those 'special' babies Mistress told me about? What were they called again…?_

"And…the never-gotten-a-growth-spurt-tiara-wearing-homo is…?" I asked mama/Lussuria.

"Ushishishi," the boy said, not at all annoyed at the insult. With little joy, I discovered that I was well higher than him. Is that a good thing…or a bad thing? "I am the prince, Belphegor! And you are my servant, Andy!" If I wasn't surrounded by Long Hair/Squalo, I would have smashed 'the Prince' into the wall like Scary man just did.

"It's Anthea," I told him between gritted teeth, "A-N-T-H-E-A…Anthea! At least that's how I think you spell it…"

"Andy, Andy, Andy~" Belphegor sang. I was about to slam him, but Squalo did it before I could.

"You're annoying!" He shouted at Belphegor, and glared at me. I guess I sort of deserved it, because if I wasn't there he won't have been smashed against the wall for four times in a row. "Woman!"

"Yes…?" I asked cautiously. At least he didn't call me 'boy' or 'man' or 'guy'…! "If you don't mind, Mr. Squalo, I do have a name. It's Anthea."

"Anthea," Squalo said in distaste, and turned, waving his sword at me. "VOOII! Hurry up, woman! I don't have all day!"

"Ok, ok…" I said, resisting the urge to stand up straight and yell 'yes sir'. I picked up the pathetically light suitcase of mine, and ran after him up the large staircase. It seems that everything in this house is large…large hallways, large doorways, large stairs, large rooms…completely suitable for a tall person! At least here I don't feel abnormally tall…compared to Scary Man, Lussuria, Squalo and Levi, I actually am quite short! Squalo moved in a fast-paced walk, and I had to be sure not to let my eyes wander, or I'll be lost in such a large mansion. It was weird, though, for I don't see anyone else.

"Mr. Squalo…can I ask you something?" I asked.

"VOI! Cut it out with the 'Mr.', it makes me feel old," Squalo grunted, and motioned for me to continue.

"Are there anyone else in this house? I mean, other than you, Mammon, Lussuria, Levi, Belphegor and Sc…your Boss?"

"…no…" Squalo said plainly, and then looked at me weirdly. "What were you going to call Boss?"

"Um…eh…I was going to call him…well…" I said sheepishly, not wanting to show him my stupidity, "I was going to call him Scary Man because I don't know his name yet…"

"Scary Man?" Squalo said in disbelief, and I could tell that he was trying hard not to laugh. Such a loyal subordinate. "I guess you can say that he's scary…Boss' name is Xanxus, by the way, but just call him Boss."

"Me…Squalo, I have another question…does Xanxus, Boss, have the dying will flame?"

"It's called the Flames of Rage…but it is also a type of dying will flame."

"Then…um…um…"

"VOI! Spit it out!"

"Are you guys Mafioso?"

A pause in the walk. Squalo turned around slowly, as though suspecting me of something. I think he is, too, suspecting me of something that is.

"What did that 'Mistress' of yours say about us?" he asked. Oh jolly, so he was actually conscious when I said it.

"She said to find her son and give him the letter…that's all," I told him, but I could tell that he didn't quite belief me. Then he shrugged, and carried on walking.

"Voi…of course we are Mafioso! We are…Varia!" He said with enthusiasm.

"Varia…I thought that…Varia is a last name…". So…I wasn't going to be working for a rich, noble family but a nest of Mafioso? GAH! Mistress, what did you do to me?

"You really are stupid," Squalo said, and pushed open a door. This part of the mansion was more brightly lit than some others, and there were no dust or spider webs like some parts of the building. Squalo walked much lighter now and spoke in a hushed voice, as though afraid to make much noise. Am I to be living in a haunted part? "Go in."

I walked in obediently, and turned on the lights. There was actually electricity…! It was a simple but large room, with a large white closet, a good-sized bed, a desk with a lamp on it…there was even a large window with floor-length crimson curtains! The only thing missing was a bathroom.

"Hey Squ…" I started to say, but Squalo clasped a hand over my mouth. Eew…his sword-free hand is covered in a glove, and the taste of freshly oiled leather is NOT good!

"Talk quietly!" he hissed, and then removed his hand.

"Why, are there ghosts here?" I whispered. _No, don't be ghosts! I hate ghosts! They scare the living shit out of me!_

"Voi, you are so stupid," Squalo sighed. I wonder how he can actually say 'voi' in such a hushed voice…"There are no such things as ghosts! But the room next to yours is Xanxus' room…I don't want him to blast me to pieces!" _Gulp…Scary Man lives next to me? Help! _

"B…but…why do I have to stay in this room then?" I whispered.

"How should I know, woman?" Squalo said, annoyed, "Because it's the only empty room?"

"Squalo…where do the other people live?"

"You are annoying…!"

"Ok, ok…but…where is the bathroom…?"

"Ugh…" Squalo muttered, "There are only three bathrooms and only two of them has showers…and so don't you dare take hour long baths! It is by the staircase."

"So…so far?" I gasped, momentarily forgetting to stay quiet, and then lowered my voice. "But…how about the other one?"

"It is down the hallway but that is Boss' private one. You are not to enter it for personal uses." Squalo warned, and then left. "Dinner is at seven. You will be expected to change into another set of clothes."

-In my new room

Now that I have my new, way larger room, I emptied out my suitcase. There was only one set of clothes in it, plus a pair of pajamas, a comb, a towel and a toothbrush. Joy. And I am to be expected to change to my other set of clothes just for dinner! I wonder what Mafioso eats…human meat? _Laughs on the inside_. That…is pretty unlikely though. I flopped on to the bed, and it did not creak under my weight. It was surprisingly soft and warm, unlike the straw-filled mattress before. It felt…so soft and comfortable…almost like marshmallows! If I slept on clouds, maybe it'll feel this way? I feel…so…sleepy…now…..

"Wake," a voice said, and I opened my eyes a little. _Mistress…?_ But no, I remembered that I was now a new member of the Varia, or as their maid, rather. Then…who was it?

For a drafty moment I thought that it sounded a bit like..Squalo or Xanxus. _Not Mammon, he's a baby. Not Levi, I hadn't heard him speak before. Definitly not Lussuria or Belphegor_. But that idea soon burst, for neither of them would say 'wake' so gently. They'd probably stab me or blast me awake. I reached blindly for my watch, and noticed, with horror, that it was almost seven. _God…almost seven…? If I am late for dinner then Squalo will maul me! Or worse, Xanxus will smash me against the wall! Gah! I don't know which is worse!_

Grabbing my spare set of clothes, I pulled them on quickly. It was my nicer set of outfits: jeans with less holes and a white button-up shirt. _Gah…I was planning to wear it after a few days so that it'll stay in a nice condition…!_ Because of fear what that Lussuria might say or do when he saw the tear in my shirt, I wore the shirt over the black t-shirt I was wearing under my sweatshirt. Because I don't have another pair of shoes, I think it is pretty reasonable for me to wear my original, beat-up pair of sandals. Slipping them on, I tiptoed out the door incase Mr. Boss was still somewhere near, then ran down the hallway and down the staircase...then found myself lost because I had forgot to ask Squalo where the dining room is. _Ok, so I'll just turn right…because right is always 'right', right? Gah that was…so very lame…_ Turning right, then left, then right, I ran into yet another dead end.

"Gah…I'll be the next one Boss slams to the wall if I carry on like this…" I muttered, dashing out of that hallway and entering another. Why on earth is this place like a maze?

A looming shadow suddenly blocked the light, and I froze. _I have a…bad feeling about this…_

"…trash…" No prizes for guessing who it is! Yup, blocking the hallway, standing in front of me was Xanxus in person.

"Mr. Xan…Boss!" I exclaimed, remembering what Squalo had told me at last moment. "Sorry! I…got lost…" I tensed, preparing to brace myself if he is going to suddenly smash me against the wall.

"…" for a short period of time, nothing happened other than me staring at the lush carpet and Mr. Boss glaring at me. Finally, he spoke. "Didn't Shark show you around?" By 'shark' I suppose he meant Squalo…

"I forgot to ask him," I told him. Should I add something like 'my humble apologies, sir' or 'please forgive me'? Let's see his reaction first…unless it's to slam me…

"…"

"…?"

"…trash…" With that, Xanxus walked away, leaving me with relief. Even though he left me quite jumpy, at least I wasn't forced through a wall.

"So…back to finding the dining room," I sighed quietly to myself, musing which way to turn.

"Hurry up." Just as I was going to decide to turn left, Xanxus' cold voice stopped me in my tracks again. He had paused at the end of the corridor, and didn't even bother to face me this time. _Wait…he means for me to follow him? I should follow him…if I don't, I'll be smashed!_ And so I followed him reluctantly. I had always been tall even when compared to guys, but now I feel like a midget compared to my new boss. Even worse, he was walking in an extremely fast paced walk, so fast that I had to walk fast as well and not in the leisurely pace I prefer.

-In the Dining Room

It seemed that the dining room was every bit as elegant as the hallways: a crystal candelabra hung from the extremely high ceiling and in the center of the room was a long rectangular table. There were seven places set up; three on each side and one at the front of the table, which I suppose is where Boss sits. On the left side of the table sat Levi, Mammon and Lussuria, while on the right side sat Squalo, Belphegor, and an empty place where I'm supposed to sit. When I walked in, everyone stood up..._wow…so polite?_ But then I remembered that Mr. Boss was in front of me, and that bubble quickly burst.

No one spoke a word as we made our places, then when Xanxus sat, finally everyone sat down again and started eating. I stared at the unbelievably clean plate and sparkling silverware, wondering who prepared this meal. Did I make it while sleeping? Naw, that…is very unlikely. Squalo? The Prince? Umbrella Man? The most reasonable choice is Lussuria, I think, for there was a frilly pink apron hanging behind him.

For that reason, I had to stifle a laugh while picturing him in my head. Nobody talked at all, and the room was filled with sounds of scraping, chewing and gulping, until suddenly Xanxus stood up and glared at everyone. _Now what…? Is he going to…make a toast to me? Yeah right…um…slam everyone into the wall? I hope not…_ Instead, he pushed his chair out and walked away, hands in his pockets. After the door slammed behind him, it was as though it had broken an icy barrier. I stared again, as everyone started talking all at once, and Lussuria scooped some food into my plate.

"The Prince wants more milk!"

"VOI! Don't talk with your mouth full!"

"Levi, you still owes me money…"

"…"

"Anthea darling, why aren't you eating? You don't need to be on a diet…!:

"…" Now, why am I saying the same things as Umbrella Man? I stared dumbly at the food that piled up on my plate. Obviously, whoever cooked this meal did not have the proper training of cooking: half-burnt meat, soggy, over cooked vegetables, partly raw fish…how am I to eat this….this thing? No, I am not picky at all; but I cannot stand watching people eat such food! "I am…not hungry…" Instantly, the topic of their talks turned to me.

"VOI! You have to eat!" what do me not eating have to do with you?!

"You are wasting food; pay me the fee of the food!"…not in a million years!

"…" good old Levi, staying quiet and…glaring at me…

"Ushishishi…if you don't eat, you won't be tall like me!" I am already taller than you…!!

"You don't like the food I cook? I feel so depressed!"...yup, he cooked the food…

"I just don't want to eat today…" I sighed, and twirled the liquid in my glass, taking a sniff. _…Wine…don't they know that underage kids can't drink wine? Oh well, I've always wanted to try some…!_ I raised the glass and tried to take a sip, but my glass was snatched away by Lussuria.

"Now, now, little kids are not supposed to be drinking alcoholics!" He scolded pleasantly, passing me a glass of milk instead, like the one Belphegor was drinking. I wonder how old that guy is; still slurping milk like an eight year old!

"I don't drink milk," I told him, and took a glass of water instead. "Well I can, but then I'll be in the bathroom for three hours…"

"Voi, you better not drink any then!" Squalo remarked, looking a little green, not that I blame him. I am allergic to a lot of foods, and when I eat them, I'd either stay in the bathroom for hours or swell like a pumpkin.

"You won't get tall like the prince, then," Belphegor giggled, chewing with his mouth wide open. _If he really is a prince, why can't he eat like one???!_

"I am already taller than you, _princess_," I snorted, painfully putting one piece of meat into my mouth and chewing it. It was quite sad, actually. It tasted like some high class meat, but was prepared in this pathetic condition.

"No, no, the Prince is taller!" Belphegor argued, shaking his head, "Girl is only 160cm! The Prince is 170cm!" At least he did not call me 'Andy', 'Jack' or 'Boy'…

"For your information, the last time I measured myself I was 174cm tall," I told him, forcefully stuffing another slice of meat down. No way was I going to touch the other food, what if I get food poisoning?-shock-

"Now that I think about it, you _are_ much taller than Bel," Mammon commented, and then resumed doing what seemed like pulling the gemstone decorations off the silverwares then stuffing it into his pocket. _Weird kid...I wonder who taught him to be so money obsessed! Probably 'Belle'…he seems to be the most suspicious!_

"VOI! Look at that, a woman being taller than you," Squalo laughed. It seems that he was the only one who did not eat all his food…perhaps he still has his taste buds compared to the others?

"But she is an old lady," 'Belle' protested, "The Prince is only fifteen!"

"I am only thirteen," I replied. Really, I am only thirteen! I don't remember when I was born, but Mistress told me I turned thirteen this year on October 11th. "I recently turned thirteen…"

"You can't be that young while being that tall," Mammon snorted, "Especially when you are a girl…"

"What does me being a girl while being tall wrong?" I asked hotly. Insults that I cannot ever let go are insults directly aimed at my height. I glared at the four of them, since Levi had slipped away while the rest of us were arguing.

"Nothing, Boss!" Belphegor yelped, and then looked confused. "Why did the prince just call you boss? You are no boss!" I feel worn out suddenly. Perhaps it is because I did not sleep nor eat for the whole yesterday?

"I'm full," I said, breaking the awkward silence again, and shuffled out the door.

"Hey woman, tomorrow you'll wake up early and make breakfast, understand?" Squalo called, and I nodded, even though I knew he cannot see me now.

"And remember to come to my room first! I have prepared some lovely dresses for cute little girls like you!" Lussuria called. Fat chance…! The room was quiet again, and I knew that they were listening for me to get away. Pattering away, I flattened myself against the wall.

"…such a scary glare…" Lussuria…that is so insulting…

"…worth how much…sell to slave market…" Sell me to the slave market? You frikkin baby!

"…VOI!" it seems that Squalo can make 'voi' into anything…

"Ushishishi…" seems that Prince can make 'shishishi' into anything as well…

BOOM! A sudden crash sent me crashing to the ground.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch…" Rubbing my hindquarters, I stood up again slowly. It seems that Mr. Boss had come down again, got annoyed, and blasted a wall apart again. Now I can see the outline of him walking away…but it seems that he is dragging something along? It looked awfully like he is pulling on the tail a silvery broom, or something similar to one. _Oh well…if he wants to clean his room, he can clean it himself and save me the trouble!_ And thus, began my life of a maid in the Varia headquarters.

Dear Diary,

I have no idea why but I have a feeling that me staying in this place would be similar to a sheep among wolves. Wait, that doesn't really make sense, I am not THAT helpless. Okay, a coyote among a pack of wolves. What ever that means. Until next time...if I survive the night. Honestly, I can hear Squalo faintly snoring from even here! I feel sorry for whoever lives near him.

Anthea


	2. Cockroaches and Rat Guts

-Morning

After waking up, as usual, at five o'clock sharp, I pulled my faded white robes around my skinny shoulders tightly. Whoever thought that such a grand house would be so freezing in the morning? Slipping out the door, I ran to the kitchen and gaped at how large it was…and how messy. Obviously, Lussuria does not have a habit of cleaning after cooking, and so messy bowls and other random items were lying throughout the place. Several large refrigerators stood lined up against the wall, and as I pulled them open one by one.

"…meat…"

"…fishy…"

"….veggies…"

"…wine…?"

In the cabinets, I found a whole lot of rice, noodles, spices…with this amount of food, I can start a restaurant!

"So, what should I cook today for breakfast?" I mused softly, thinking over the recipes I know. Perhaps…fresh water trout with mint grass salad, lightly buttered scones and some red tea? Hmm…that would be nice…only there aren't any scones here and there isn't the time to make some! Perhaps buttered toast instead? No…that is so…lowly…Finally, I decided to make some French bread. Even though today's breakfast is English, French bread would go great with it. So, pulling out the ingredients, I started defrosting the trout and pulling out spices for the mint salad. Ok, now…to work!

-6:00AM

I was lost in my thoughts, mixing egg and milk together for the French bread, so I did not hear anyone come in.

"Why are there…fish scales in the sink?"

"AH!" I gasped, startled, almost toppling the bowl over. I had not heard anyone come in, and did not expect anyone to wake up so early. Staring at the sink in disbelief was Levi, in green striped pajamas. I would have laughed, but if I did, I would spill the bowl. "They're from the trout…I didn't know that anyone would be up so early, so…breakfast's not done yet! Sorry!"

"What are you doing with trout?" Levi asked, turning to face me. Because Mistress always said that you have to face the person you're talking to, I turned to face him only to see his face burn red and him choking on his coffee. "For heavens sake…woman…put on your clothes properly!"

"Eh…" After getting so used to living with only Mistress, I had forgotten that the inhabitants of this house is not used to having a girl, a _female_ living with them. How immature. But for their sake, I pulled my PJs tighter around me. "The trout is for breakfast…"

"Fish for breakfast?" Levi asked in surprise, looking at me oddly. Why is he looking at me oddly? Fish for breakfast is perfectly normal!

"Well there isn't only trout," I said hurriedly. What if he thought that there is only trout? "I'm also making mint grass salad, French bread and red tea…or is that not enough?"

"…" What is it with him and his weird stare? He didn't say much more, but walked out of the kitchen muttering about fish. _What…what if he doesn't like fish? Oh well, too bad for him…!_ Shrugging, I resumed making breakfast. Dipping pieces of bread into the eggy mixture, I placed them on the frying pan and in the meanwhile checked on the fish. The sweet aroma of fresh trout drifted to my nose, and I sprinkled some spices on it…yum…Now all is missing is the mint grass salad, for the red tea is already cooking!

-7:30A.M

This time, I was sure to listen for any source of sound so I wasn't quite as surprised when I saw Mammon shuffle into the kitchen.

"For messing up the kitchen, you have to pay a fee," he suddenly announced, taking a seat on the counter.

"Mammon, I wasn't the one who messed it up…it was Lussuria," I told him, stirring the red tea. Taking a little pinch of sugar, I sprinkled it in. That should make it sweet enough for them…

"Lussuria is still sleeping," Mammon commented, and held up a calculator that seemed…much wider than a normal calculator. "This is the fee you have to pay." Just by one glance, I could tell that there were more than ten digits in the price.

"In a million years," I snorted, and placed the pieces of French bread onto a large plate…only to find Mammon chewing on the mint grass salad. "Mammon!"

"What on earth is this thing?" he asked, grimacing…at least he sounded like he was grimacing. "It tastes like grass! And lemons! Now you have to pay the fee of destroying perfectly good foods and ruining my taste buds with your bad cooking!" It is one thing to try to make me pay for things I did not do, but it is another to insult my cooking!

BAM! BOOM! CRASH!

-Five minutes later

"Now, Mammon, do you still think my cooking is bad?" I asked him pleasantly, neatly arranging the trout and the freshly made batch of salad.

"Pay me my medical fee," Mammon sniffed, rubbing his head and drinking a glass of milk. "...And for the dented frying pan"

"You won't interrupt my cooking again, will you?"

"…"

"…Mammon?"

"…no…"

"Good…now help me carry the mint grass salad out okay?" I asked, putting the plate of trout on one hand, the cups of red tea in another, and balancing the platter of French bread on my head. Despite my height, I still have a pretty good sense of balance.

"No…" Mammon said sourly, but then flinched, seeing my glare. "Okay, okay…" Taking the bowl of mint grass salad, he carried it out and placed it on the table. Most of the others were already there, and eyeing the salad with suspicion. So, they weren't familiar with British cooking…I placed the plates on the table, and sat in the seat I sat in yesterday.

"…" Levi, why don't you say something? Someone's surely going to mistaken you as a mute someday!

"Must…get fee…for medical bills…" Serves you right, brat!

"Ushishishi…what is it with such weird food?"…you are next, prince…!

"My, my…my daughter has such strange taste! All the reason why she is cute!" I am not your daughter, Lussuria!

"VOI! What is this?" It's called food, Squalo, I'm sure you've heard of it?

"Breakfast: Fresh water trout with mint grass salad, French bread and red tea served on the porcelain set with blue designs," I announced, but they all just stared at me dumbly. _Why do they keep looking at me this way?!_ "Just try some…it's pretty good! It's…English I guess…" The others picked up their forks reluctantly, and piled a little of everything into their plates.

"If I get food poisoning, you're paying for it!"

"VOI! It better be edible!"

"I'll just try a little, O-Kay darling?"

"…"

"Ushishishi…such weird things…!" Glaring at the prince, I took a bite of the trout. _Hmm…not bad…I think I overcooked it a bit, and it's a bit not salty, but I think it's okay…the salad is a bit too sour…the bread is a bit too crispy, but overall it is quite a success.._

"Do you still think that you are going to get food poisoning?" I sighed, sipping the cooling tea.

"…" SAY SOMETHING!

"VOI, this…food is actually good!" thank you…

"Ushishishi…strange but good…!"…I still haven't forgiven you for that previous insult!

"My sweetie can make foods so tasty…I am so moved….!"…quit it, I'm going to barf!

"If I sell it, perhaps I can earn myself some money!" Like I'm going to let you sell it!

After finishing up the last of the foods, I realized that Mr. Boss was nowhere to be seen.

"Squalo, where is Boss?" I asked carefully. From the previous description, I was told that Levi is incredibly attached to the Boss. I don't want to give him a reason to stab me with his umbrella!

"He never eats with us in the morning…" Levi commented quietly, the first and last time he'd speak during this meal and probably the whole day. Wiping his lips on a napkin, he stood up and left.

"Where's he going?" I asked.

"….stupid woman," Squalo snorted, "to work of course!"

"Work…?"

"Getting rid of cockroaches, shishishi!"

"Cockroaches?"

"Cockroaches, cockroaches!"

"Mammon, what does cockroaches mean in Bel language?"

"That'll cost…"

"Never mind…Lussuria?"

"I thought I told you to call me mother, dearest!"

"…Squalo?"

"People."

"Pee…people?"

"VOI! People!"

"You…you mean Levi's a murderer?!"

"Of course, what else did you think he was? A ballet dancer?"

"I…I thought that you were joking…but…but…Mistress can't possibly have sent me to here without knowing that…you were Mafioso?"

"Honey, your Mistress must have known, or perhaps you are just too oblivious."

"Then why did she not tell me then?"

"Ushishi…oblivious Anthea…"

"I am not oblivious!So…so you guys really…are Mafioso? This is not some kind of sick joke?"

"VOI! Do I look like I am joking to you?"

"…no…but…it's sort of hard to cope with you know…?"

"You better cope with it and don't run away, or you'll have to pay the fee of wasting our time!"

"And we can't let you go after you know our true identities, princess."

"Ushishishi….cockroach…"

"VOOOOOIIIII! Is this enough for you, woman? It's time to go, Mammon, Lussuria!" Squalo bellowed, and I clutched my ears in fear that they would fall off.

"Pay me when I get back!"…over my dead body!

"Bye, birdy, miss me!" Don't worry; I won't miss you even if Squalo is pointing his sword at me! It was sort of weird though, how they spoke of being in the Mafia so carefree…or maybe they are just so good at their jobs it is no problem to tell everyone…?

"Squalo…what do I do?" I asked. So they're off to work, and I…?

"Clean all the rooms and prepare dinner! No one will be home for lunch so figure out what to eat yourself!" Squalo replied, "Understand?"

"Okay…" Once again, I had to stop myself from saying 'yes sir'…

-Mammon's Room

Holding a broom, I rapped twice on the door with 'Mammon' carved on the name plate. Then I remembered that Mammon was at 'work', and so I just pulled open the door. What a baby is doing at work is such a mystery to me…Stepping in, I jumped out again and rubbed my eyes to see if I am seeing things. Everything in Mammon's room was…was…in the shape of money! There was a couch the shape and design of a dollar bill, his round bed looked like one huge coin, his closet is one huge dollar sign…and everything from the wallpaper, curtains to the carpet had dollar sign patterns on them…!

"Mammon really likes money…" I muttered, reading a post-it that read 'intruder! Pay the fee for intruding!' with disgust. There wasn't much need for cleaning, other than smoothing his coin-bed and dusting his shelves that was filled with books with titles such as 'Ways to save money' and 'Curses and counter-curses'. _Weird kid…really weird kid…_Taking a peek into his closet, I saw that all his clothes were actually pretty identical…his shoes too…and almost everything of his is identical! The only thing that wasn't money-savvy was a glass tank and a box of frog feed. _So that freaky frog of his still needs to eat…I hope he doesn't expect me to clean froggy's tank as well! Now I think about it, there is a certain Chinese dish which uses frog meat…hmm…naw, Mammon would probably make his frog cost way more than thirty digits…!_ Giving the room a final sweep, I carried on to the next room- Lussuria's room.

-Lussuria's room

Like Mammon's door, the words 'Lussuria' was carved on to the nameplate. But, instead of 'Mammon's neat, square words, 'Lussuria' was carved in a girly, curly manuscript. A bunch of flowers and hearts also surrounding it, disturbing it's legibility. Opening the door, I had to jump out again.

"Ho…holy…holy shit…" I gasped, trying to calm myself down. _It was nothing unexpected…breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out…_

Wincing a little, I stepped in again. Lussuria's room clearly shouts out 'Lussuria', just like with Mammon's room. Except…Lussuria's room seemed so girly that I wanted to puke. The walls were painted in various shades of pink, and the carpet and curtains were also pink with white heart patterns on them. His Queen sized bed had fuzzy pink beddings and lots of heart shaped pillows…plus other than his larger than large wardrobe; he also had this dressing table with a large mirror. Lined up against the wall was all kinds of…dolls. Barbie dolls, porcelain dolls, rag dolls…every kind of doll I could possibly think of, and all of them are dressed in the same sickening shade of pink!

"This man, no, this _pervert_ is so much girlier than I am…" I sighed, making a face at all the dolls. What on earth does he do with all of them? Wait, I did not want to picture that…now I feel more nausea than ever…! His room is quite messy even by my standards: clothes were lying all over the place, and so are pillows, sheets, make-up, accessories…Sighing, I picked them up and folded them neatly, then stacked them all into his extremely large pink wardrobe. How can anyone not feel sick from looking at so much pink? Besides, I thought that the national gay color was purple or rainbow, not pink…!

"Maybe I should decorate my room as well…" I mused, chuckling softly. After picking up everything, there wasn't much to do…at least he did not have perverted photos or porn magazines in here were I can find it easily! Lining his dolls up properly (which took quite a long time), I picked up the broom again, tired. Perhaps this is what it feels like to be the maid of a prima donna?

-Belphegor's room

This time, it was the prince's room. The words 'The Prince' seemed a bit messy and crooked, as though he had carved them himself. He probably had as well…Frowning, I pressed against the door…there seemed to be some noise in there…I hope he did not keep rats in there or worse! Opening the door, I did not expect to face another life or death situation again. Two sharp, curved knives suddenly propelled towards me! Ducking them, I barely had time before more of them suddenly flew towards me.

"Wh…Bel! Stop it! It's just me! Here to clean your room! GAH!" I yelped, dodging his knives. When the rampage finally stopped, I saw that the knives made the pattern of a crown on the wall.

"Ushishishi…I thought that it was a mouse! But it is the birdy instead," Bel giggled. He was lying lazily on his bed, polishing his knives. I twitched at his new nickname for me, but was slightly chilled. Just because of a mouse, he threw knives? That is sort of disturbing to know…

"I told you to quit calling me birdy…." I muttered. His room was the messiest one yet, everything in piles…plus there were scratch marks on everything, as though he had thrown his knives at them. He probably did.

"Birdy, birdy," Bel chanted, grinning. _Yes, Bel, you are royal…a royal pain in the arse!_ Picking up his clothes, I dumped them into the basket that I will carry off to the laundry later, although it was already half filled with just Lussuria's clothes.

"Bel, are you sure you really are fifteen?" I asked curiously. None of the fifteen year olds I know of acted like him…not that I actually knew any personally.

"Of course," Bel sniggered, as I desperately tried to rub off the scratches on his window without success. I glared at him, but started sweeping his floor. It was a good thing that he did not have a carpet, for his floor had a lot of spills on it…I think I have to come back and mop it later.

"Anthea, play with me," Bel suddenly ordered. I looked at him weirdly.

"I am working, Bel…aren't you supposed to work as well?" I asked, "Like…um…cleaning out cockroaches…?"

"The prince does not have to do such work," Bel said arrogantly, and tugged on my hair. "The prince demands birdy to play with him!"

"I'm not a bird!" I snorted, pinching him to make him let go. "Stop calling me birdy…Gah, I hate you, Lussuria, for coming up with such name!"

"Ushishishi…birdy, birdy," Bel giggled, "Anthea is the birdy, the birdy, the birdy…"

BAM! SLAM! CRASH! THUMP!

-Ten minutes later

"Now, _prince_, will you still interrupt my work?" I demanded, holding my now slightly dented broom.

Bel shook his head sulkily, rubbing his blonde head while drinking a glass of milk.

"I am going to clean Levi's room now…you will stay here like a good kid, understand?"

A nod.

"And I expect your room to still be in this condition when I come back…"

Another nod.

"Good prince."

-Levi's room

"Ok…this would be no big deal…" I muttered under my breath. After all, Levi seems pretty normal, actually. If you skip over the fact he always carries his umbrellas everywhere…I really should ask about them. Are they a gift from his girlfriend, so precious that he won't ever let go of them? The name 'Levi' was also carved neatly, almost a little too perfect for my liking. Pushing open the door, I actually literally shrieked.

Lussuria said that Levi is obsessed with the boss, but I never knew that he could actually be…this obsessed…! On one wall, it was covered with photos of the boss, although some of them are quite blurry. Everything inside was so intensely neat I feel as though it was some sort of trap. Even his spare uniform was neatly ironed and inside a plastic film. Everything looked in utmost condition, cleaner than clean…and extremely disturbing, even more disturbing that Lussuria's room. On his desk, everything was in order…even his pencils were lined up by length…and the most disturbing? A photo of Xanxus, framed and by his bed. _Is…what is this Xanxus? Being so…adored and worshipped and obsessed…is he really that special? All I can tell is him being…scary, obsessed with slamming people to walls, and saying the word 'trash'…but Levi doesn't seem gay at all, unlike Lussuria…_There wasn't much need to be cleaned, or rather, nothing actually needed to be cleaned other than the fingerprints on the picture frame,

"This…is freaking me out…" I whispered. For some reason, I feel as though I shouldn't talk too loud in here…natural instincts, like when you arrive at the library. _My…this is so…weird! So unrealistic! It is sort of like that comic book I read once…so scary…I wonder if Levi will go mad if Xanxus suddenly married? Wait, wait, wait, wrong image! No! I didn't need to think of that! No, no, no!_ Feeling extremely chilled at the image I pictured, I backed out of the room and inched away from it. I should and would stay away from it in the future, not that I needed to go in there in the first place.

"Ok…Squalo's room…" I sighed, taking deep breaths. "Hopefully it is not filled with boss' pictures…"

-Squalo's room

Shutting my eyes, I pushed the door open and stepped in. Opening my eyes little by little…

"EH?!" I cried, startled. Squalo's room was actually…the most normal I've seen to this point. The walls were a plain, clean shade of white, and everything inside was neatly folded. Not in the scarily clean way of Levi's room, but…neat like a normal person's room. The only thing different was that there were several kits that were for polishing swords, plus…there were all kinds of hair treatment stuff, such as herbal wraps and all those things that promise to 'make one's hair smooth, shiny and silky'. It's no big surprise though, with hair that long it's got to be a full time job trying to keep it straight!

"Eh…so Long Hair is actually the most normal?" I muttered, sweeping the floor. It was also reasonably messy, with strands of extremely long, silvery hair stuck to the carpet. Plus, there was a large stack of paper on his desk. Walking over, I pulled one page out. It read 'Bill for this month's electric fee'. _Ehh…so Squalo is in charge of all these? It's such a huge stack! How about the other people? Hmm…Mammon would probably cheat the person with fake money, Bel would probably…rip all the papers to shreds…Lussuria would probably get bored with it and start drawing flowers all over it…how about Levi? There wasn't a single paper in his room! It's just…freakishly clean! And Boss centered! _It seems that Squalo is the only one who actually 'works' for a living here…

"Ushishishi…." The weird, one-of-a-kind laugh that suddenly popped up from the doorway announced the arrival of the prince.

"What is it, Prince?" I sighed, returning the paper into its original place. _I hope he's not here to bother me…_

"The prince is hungry!"

"Too bad….!"

"The prince demands birdy to cook his lunch!"

"I told you not to call me birdy! Do you want another smack on the head?"

"…"

"I don't speak Bel-ish, prince…"

"No…but I am hungry now! It is lunch time!"

"What time is it then?"

"Lunch time."

"Care to translate it into Italian?"

"Twelve."

"Stop lying…it's not twelve yet!"

"Yes it is."

"No it's not!"

"The prince never lies!"

"Well he did just now!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Birdy is stupid!"

BAM!

-8 minutes later

"Am I stupid, prince?"

"…"

"I. Don't. Speak. Bel-ish."

"No…"

"No what?"

"No, you are not stupid, birdy." It seems like there is no end to his nickname calling…Bel sat on his own bed, rubbing his head while holding a bucket half-filled with puke. I, on the other hand, was cleaning his room all over again.

_-five minutes ago-_

"_Why must we walk all the way back to your room, Prince?"_

"_Ushishishi…because the prince left his knives in his room!"_

"…_Why do you need to bring knives to lunch? I mean…BEL!" Opening his bedroom door, I found…what his room looked like BEFORE I cleaned it. Piles of clothes lay lying around, and there was a set of new scratch marks the shape of a crown…this time set on his closet door._

"_Belphegor…"_

"_I thought it was a mouse! And it was! See, it is somewhere…"_

"_YOU HID THE BODY?! GET RID OF IT NOW!"_

"_Birdy is scared of rats? Birdy is scared of rats; birdy is scared of rats…"_

"_Bel…phe…gor…." I snarled. There it was! A…rat's tail stuck out from behind the cupboard…Pulling it, I pulled out a mauled rat's body. Mauled, for there were several stabs wounds in it, so that some of its organs were falling out. Sick._

"_Birdy's scared of rats; birdy's scared of rats; birdy's scared of rats…"Bel chanted on and on. _It wasn't that I was scared of rats, I just dislike them. No, I hate them! They steal your food and make your room smell bad…I hate, hate, hate them! And now, he's messed up the room I cleaned up again…damn him…._I held the rat's body in my hand…_

"…_afraid of rat.; birdy's afraid of rats; birdy's…" When Bel's mouth opened wide, I took the opportunity. I quickly reached out fast…and stuffed the rat's body in his mouth._

"_UMPHRR UMPH!" Bel choked, spitting it out. "AAAAAAAAH!" Grabbing his trashcan, which was empty (I wonder where it's containments are), and started puking._

"_Serves you right, you nuisance!" I remarked, snorting with laughter. He was the one who messed up what I had cleaned up, and so he deserves punishment!_

"_You…"Bel started to say, but started coughing and his blond head disappeared from view once again. Even though I knew for sure that I would probably get stabbed –or worse- later on, it really was a priceless sight. _

-present time

"You see Bel, this is what you get when you lie and you disturb my work…plus mess up your room," I concluded, once he had finished puking everything up and took a shower. Rubbing his hair with a towel, he scowled deeply but tried to stay as neat as possible, even folding up his wet towel. _Hmm, so that trick really worked…_ For a few seconds, none of us said anything. Then…

"I'm still hungry," Bel muttered. Even while trying hard to rub sandpaper across his desk to get rid of the scratch marks, I could hear his stomach rumble. _So…I was right. He did not eat enough after all! I should make the meal heavier…if I carry on making simple breakfasts like this, they'll all reduce to skin and bones!_

"Very well," I sighed, throwing the piece of sandpaper back into the red plastic bucket I carry everything in. "But honestly Bel, it really is just…" Glancing down at the strap that Lussuria called a 'watch', I have no idea what it is used though for, but I am pretty certain that it has something to do with tracking time. After all, I remember Mistress teaching me how to read a clock. This can't be much more difficult, can it?

"See, it is only ten fifteen!" I muttered,

"What?" Bel asked, head snapping up. He grabbed my wrist and studied the watch, staring at it…then back at me…then back at it…then back at me again…then…until I can't stand it anymore.

"Quit doing that," I snapped, yanking my hand forcefully away.

"You don't know how to read a watch…" Bel said in amazement.

"Of course I do," I said hotly. Didn't I just read the time like…five seconds ago?

"It's not ten fifteen; it is one twenty five," Bel remarked; if I can see his eyes, I bet he had some sort of confused expression on.

"I must have worn it on backwards then…" I sighed, and Bel tossed something small and square to me. On it read '1:25'. _What on earth is this thing?_

"It's a digital clock," Bel said matter-of-factly, and I could have sworn he was muttering something like 'not even backwards is ten fifteen'. I do know how to read the time! Didn't I know it was 7 last night? _Unless trhat was a fluke..._

"You were right…it really is one twenty-five…ITS ALREADY ONE TWENTY-FIVE?!" _Oh god…it really is already one twenty-five! Way past twelve! No wonder he is hungry…I wonder why I am not hungry. Oh yeah, because I ate all the messed-up versions of today's breakfast…_

"Told you, stu…peasant," Bel sniffed, taking his clock back, "I did not…" Not bothering to wait for him, I grabbed his hand and dragged him downstairs_. How could I have forgotten about making lunch? And it's so late! I am terrible…forgetting such important thing! What on earth am I going to do now? _

Dear Diary,

As there wasn't enough time to actually make a good meal, I tried making some Caesar salad…But it seemed that the prince did not like salad, and instead told me to make something called 'Instant Noodles'. When he handed me that silvery package of freeze-dry noodles and dried-up seasoning, I have no idea why someone would want to eat it! It looks so…cubical and dry! But, seeing that I have no idea how to cook such thing, Bel 'demonstrated' by taking the packet, dumping all the ingredients into a bowl and adding hot water. It was like a miracle! The noodle and everything soaked up the water and after a few minutes became as though they had been freshly made. What sort of thing was it? Mistress said that there were many things outside in the world that are extraordinary and I should learn about them when I have the chance; but I never knew that it could be…this unusual. I wonder what other things my new family will show me? Until then,

Anthea


End file.
